


Code Revenge

by Affa



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affa/pseuds/Affa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am M.O.R.G.A.N. X. daughter of Xana, and as such it is my duty to take over this rock you humans call Earth. I will KILL anyone who gets in my way. And finally I will have my revenge on those horrible, terrible, father killing Lyoko Warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

I cracked my knuckles and took a fighting stance. This final training exercise would be the ultimate test of my skills in dealing with the enemy. After today, I would finally join William in fighting the humans that opposed my father...Well, I would join him when he came back. He was temporarily...human. Jeremie Belpois stole him from me, stole him from us. My father promised me that Jeremie Belpois would not get away with that. I trusted him. William would return.

A tensen fan materialized in my hand. Ah, so Yumi Ishiyama would be my first opponent. Well, not Yumi, but a virtual clone of her that mimicked her abilities and mannerisms. This training couldn't account for unpredictable moves a human might make, but it was still exceptional. I held the fan at the ready, but I would not use it yet. Instead, I charged red electricity into my pointer and middle finger and shot at her feet. The point was to get her to retreat. When Yumi retreats, she does flips and cartwheels so that she's hard to hit. When midair, however, she is completely defenseless. As Yumi's hands touched the ground I threw the fan. It hit the target beautifully, right through her slender little neck.

Next, Ulrich's katana appeared in my hands.

The clone and I dashed at each other and sparred for a little bit until the clone used a technique called Triplicate. Ulrich would run in a triangle around the enemy fast enough to create three residual images. Nearly every monster could be fooled with this trick, but all you had to do was listen for-

_HAAA_

In a flash, I turned the katana around in my hand and jabbed the clone, devirtualizing it and its images on contact.

An energy field flew by, centimeters from my head. I whirled around to see Aelita's clone waving almost mockingly at me. I readied an attack for her but then heard something like a gun shot behind me. I immediately jumped out of the way. Odd's laser arrow hit Aelita square in the chest, destroying the clone. I turned to the Odd clone, but he had already started clambering up the wall with those ridiculous cat claws of his. He would get to a higher platform and snipe me out from there. Well, not if I shot him down.

I shot but he jumped to the side, losing his footing and landing on the ground on all fours. Lousy cat. I pursued him across the room until he was backed into a corner. I had my fingers, charged up, at his temple. His fist was at my chest, ready to shoot. I would have to be quicker on the draw to survive.

But before I could do that, the clone disappeared.

I looked at the wall, confused. Why did the clone disappear? Dad was supposed to be facilitating the training session. I no longer sensed his presence nearby. I glided out of the combat hall, since that was faster the walking, and headed to dad's control room.

A Kankrelat scurried up along side me and I smiled. This was Kanky, my personal pet Kankrelat. Unfortunate name, I know, but I named them when I was young. It was too late to change their name now. I extended my hand, and they scurried up to my shoulder. They tilted their head, as if asking what I was doing.

"I am going to see what Xana is doing." I responded. Kanky gave me a little nod.

The first and most obvious place to check was the Tower room. It held the only Tower in this grand Replika called NegaCarthage. The place looked like regular Carthage, where I was originally created. However, NegaCarthage was much larger and darker in hue. Also, it did not randomize its map every time somebody entered. When I came to a wall, I placed my hand a few centimeters away and swiped my hand to the right. The wall immediately slid open for me.

The Tower inside was red. Xana was working.

Working on what though? It had to be something that required all of his attention if it meant he wouldn't finish the training session. I worried a little about that. What could possibly take up all of his resources like that? Even summoning the Kolossus didn't take ALL of his attention. I needed to find out what was going on.

I floated up toward what dad liked to call his throne room. However, it was more like a control room. Dad sat at a chair not unlike Jeremie Belpois' in front of a myriad of screens that controlled everything from monsters to security cameras on Earth. Xana himself took on the appearance of a young man with short black hair, a long black lab coat, a dark blue shirt, black pants, shoes, and a fingerless black leather glove on his right hand. He had a menacing air about him, but today something else presided in the atmosphere as well, just under the surface. Panic. His eyes darted from screen to screen and his fingers flew across the touch screens at an unnatural speed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch ever so slightly. He turned to me, but only long enough to deliver his message. Then, he was back to typing.

"Belpois."

My heart sank and my eyes widened for an instant, then narrowed.

"Where is he?! What are he and his little soldiers up to?! I'll burn them to a crisp, dad! I'm ready! I'll destroy them!" Electricity crackled all over my body. Dad made one final adjustment and closed the screens. He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, smiling sadly.

"I'm sure you will. In fact, I'm making that your mission. Right now, I need to talk to you. Someone else is taking care of those pests."

"Who?" I asked.

"William."

I knew I was not supposed to show emotion, but I gave him the biggest smile. William was back! Dad kept his promise.

"Just like you promised. Thank you so mu-"

"Do not get your hopes up. There is still the matter of Belpois' little plan." Xana crossed his arms, looking back over at the computer. "He perfected a multiagent system powerful enough to destroy all of my Replikas, and by extension, me. I did all I can to slow him down, but they have Franz Hopper on their side. I have been bested, plain and simple."

Dad...killed? Replikas...destroyed? Without dad's influence, William would not remember me either. Everything...

"However...none of them know about you." a small smile appeared on Xana's face. What was he getting at? What would it matter if he were gone? "You have the element of surprise, my dear. You alone can carry out my vision now." his lab coat flared out behind him. "Take over the world, destroy the Warriors, kill anyone that dare stand in your way! This is your purpose! You can not fail!"

"But..."

"Hm?"

"I don't have powers like yours. Even with the element of surprise, how do you expect me to do what you never could with what little power I have?" I asked, without a word Xana snapped his fingers, and the Schyphozoa appeared.

"I have transferred most of my power into the Schyphozoa, who will implant it into you." The Schyphozoa gently raised me a few inches off the ground. When it let me down I felt...almost giddy with extra energy surging through me. For a moment, I was speechless. "You bear my mark now, daughter. On your right hand." I looked down, there was a deep blue tattoo on my right hand. The Eye of Xana. When I looked back up, I saw dad taking off his glove. He had the same tattoo. He put the glove on my extended hand and held it there. "Keep it hidden until you want them to know." He smiled, and it was then that I found my voice and pulled my hand away.

"Father, why did you do that?! Depleting your power just makes it easier for them to kill you!"

"No! It makes it easier for you to survive! I can't lose you!"

"MORGAN REMEMBER YOURSELF!" Xana's voice rumbled through the room and I shrunk back a little. He saw this and his expression softened. "It's too late for me, but you need to live on and achieve what I could not." he turned away. "Now, I have supplied you, and this Replika, ample protection against the multiagent. That can only get you so far. You must live on Earth from now on, until you find a way to destroy Jeremie's program." He drew close and embraced me. "I love you, my dearest daughter." then broke away and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Do not disappoint me."

"I won't."

The next thing I knew I was behind a pile of boxes. William fought off Ulrich and Yumi. Were the others on Lyoko? I could sense my father and William working as one. This was their last stand against the Warriors. I wanted to help too!

_**No, Morgan. You have to run. Run far away from here, or you will die too!** _

Xana's voice, in my head. It wasn't exactly a voice you had the choice to ignore. I just...couldn't keep my eyes off the fight. I knew I had to run...but I wanted to help them. I couldn't just let everything in my whole world get killed right in front of me! I had to fight back! I could do it now, I was strong enough!

**_DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, I SaiD r-_ **

Suddenly his voice faltered and cut off. William fell to his knees. That's when I felt it, a sort of burning sensation that came slowly, then all at once. IT TRIED TO EAT ME ALIVE! I phased into smoke form and bolted out of there. Still, the burning persisted. As I got further from the factory, further from my father, my love, my home...the burning began to subside. Eventually, when I was deep in a forest, I ceased to feel it at all.

I phased back into my human shape and tucked myself into the foliage of a tree. I stared at the ground. What? It was all...so quick. A-and now...

And now everything was gone.

And there would be hell to pay.


	2. The New Girl Who Also Happens to be Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan arrives at Kadic.

I stared at my right hand. I just...stared at it. It had a black, leather, fingerless glove on it. Father's black leather fingerless glove. Underneath it his mark etched into my coding. His powers surged through my body. That was all I had left of him...

HOW DARE THEY?! How dare they take away the only things in my life that ever mattered?! Those humans messed with the wrong Specter! They would pay, and pay dearly.

I jumped down from the tree and punched the ground. The ground shook and a small ripple formed underneath me. I chuckled to myself. Usually only Xana and William could create a dent in the ground like that. Now I was strong, and I would destroy everyone in my way...but at what price? I swung at a tree and it cracked.

My ears picked up little mechanical whirring and I whirled around. A Kankrelat cautiously edged out from behind a tree. My Kankrelat. I smiled and picked them up.

"You made it out alive too? At least I have you." I scratched their outer shell and one of their legs twitched in something resembling happiness. Kanky had always been smarter than the rest of the Kankrelats. Instead of being a mindless drone, Kanky was a lot like a puppy. They would be an important asset.

Speaking of assets, I had a plan to devise. Although...I looked at the crack in the tree. It was tempting to just go to every major city, rampage, and destroy everything, but I was taught better than that. Besides, making the Warriors miserable before they died would be so much more rewarding.

The first thing to do was get out of the forest. As a creature of electricity and artificial intelligence, I thrived on technology. I felt very uncomfortable without some sort of network to connect to. If I went without a source of energy for a long time I would die. Granted, running out of energy would take weeks, but the fact remained that I really needed to get out of the forest.

In retrospect, father had known of his imminent demise, hadn't he? He made me study Earth life at length. For instance, I knew the outfit I had on now was more fit for a student at a dojo than a student of Kadic Academy. I altered the appearance of the outer layer of my body's energy into a new outfit. It had a gray and red horizontally striped tank top under a black leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots...and of course father's glove.

I walked through the forest with Kanky in tow. I was not in a particular hurry, and besides, I needed time to think. I would enroll at Kadic Academy, that went without question. I knew the Lyoko Warriors by what Xana had on file, but that excluded their personal lives. I wanted each and every of their deaths to be spectacularly ironic and perfectly crafted to them specifically. This type of revenge would become a work of art.

Where was I? There was no network for me to connect to. I could not tell where I was. However, if I kept walking in a straight line...I was bound to get somewhere. From there I could get my barrings, and figure out what to do from there. Specifically, by what means I would enroll at Kadic Academy. Would I alter the Principal's memory to include me as a new student, or steal money and hack into the school system for an appointment. Probably the first, it was easier, and would draw less attention. I came to a building.

It was The Hermitage.

Good. The Hermitage had access to the sewers. From there, I knew how to get to Kadic Academy. I opened the door and it slammed into the adjacent wall. I would have to be careful. I no longer knew my own strength. I slipped into the sewer and carefully closed the door behind me. I looked to the right...no, not that way. Not yet. I went to the left, toward the Renault Factory.

"Wow, I can't believe this is the last time..." I heard a voice from down the hall.

I flattened myself against the wall. I could not be seen, not yet. Did they see me? No...they couldn't have. I waited for their footsteps to fade, and then I made my way to the Factory.

Just as I emerged from the sewers, a bright light engulfed me...The Warriors employed a Return to the Past. Then, they hadn't turned the Supercomputer off yet. If I just hurried, I could- No, that would be too hasty of me. I had to stick to a plan. I needed to learn about the Warriors, their strengths and weaknesses.

Anyways, I was back in the woods. I ran to the Hermitage, into the sewer system, and to the bridge before I ran into anyone. Then I proceeded to walk to Kadic's gates, and into the admin building. I stood in the secretary's office for five minutes without being noticed at all. The human race was not very perceptive, was it?

"Hello?" I asked, finally getting her attention.

"Oh, yes. Hello. Can I help you?" she answered. I extended my hand and a black mist shot into her mind. Rendering her mind more or less a puppet.

"I'm here to see the Principal. I'm the new student." I explained. I then touched the computer, recording my data on the school's files.

"Yes. I'll send you right ahead." I released her then, erased her memory of the mist, and deleted the footage of me possessing her that had been caught on the security camera.

"Thank you." I walked into the Principal's office, and repeated the same process. With the help of some slight mental tweaking, I became Morgan Xanthos, 10th grade student at Kadic Academy on a full scholarship. I was given a single dorm and a schedule to start class tomorrow. I officially had a life on Earth.

Not that I wanted one. I wanted things back how they were. However, this was what Xana wanted. I would do everything in my power to exceed his expectations of me. Tomorrow...it would all start tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time elapsed: 1 day  
> I hope you liked this, guys. Review if you did, I always appreciate what you have to say.  
> And as always, have an awesome day!


	3. A Strange Girl in a Strange World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets Sissi and has her first day of classes. She gains a bit of a reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the original Code Revenge back like 3-4 years ago welcome back! If you are now reading it for the first time, welcome! I hope this story finds you well! I'm going to be focused on Morgan until her story is completely told now. The last time I got up to 28 chapters before giving up for a while, and I wasn't even close to done at that point, so buckle up everyone.
> 
> This character and this story have been my children for 6 years, now. I hope you will learn to love and hate Morgan as much as I do.
> 
> Morgan's POV

Stage one, observation. This was the most crucial step to any plan, especially if you did not quite have a plan figured out. I wanted to orchestrate a glorious revenge scheme, but I could not if I did not know anything about them personally. To learn about them personally I would have to observe them in their natural environment. In order to do that with the most efficiency, I would need a powerful computer to work with. To do that-

GOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE, TODAY IS-

I sent an impulse to the radio and the voice stopped.

I had been up all night, thinking. This was, of course, because I physiologically could not sleep. I could go into sleep mode, but it was a waste of time. Besides, the one time I tried that, I had hallucinations of this black haired woman surrounded by droning men in suits all closing in. Xana told me to forget it.

Well, anyways, it was time to start the day. I still had to act the part of a student, after all.

I got up from the desk. I could sense that about 5% of my energy had been depleted, just staying idle. That...was not good. The Supercomputer was offline, so I could not draw energy from that. Burning food and absorbing energy from electrical outlets would only provide marginal relief. I had a lot of backup power, thanks to my father, but the fact remained that I needed to get the Supercomputer back online as soon as possible. In the mean time I just had to do some things to preserve power, like go into sleep mode at night, perhaps.

Time for the routines of the morning. The small details are what made or broke a performance. I left my room in a bathrobe and walked swiftly down the hall. The showers were...down the hall and to the left, according to the map. Ah, yes, there it was. I entered the room and it was...largely empty. Did I wake up too early? The time was 5 am.

I shrugged. This just meant I would not have to interact with other people. I could interact well, but I didn't want to if I didn't have to.

I separated the energy of my body which made up my clothing and set it by the showers. I turned on the shower and let the water stream through my hair and down my back. My form could become more solid or gaseous at will, depending on how densely I packed what little material my body was made of. In this way I could be as hard as a diamond on the outside, but completely hollow inside, by the same token I would become a large, but thin, cloud of electrical gas. I alternated between the two, letting the water fall through me and against me. It all made different sounds...

The door opened, and a girl walked in. She was smiling and had her eyes closed, evidently in some sort of zen mode. Then she noticed the sound of the shower. I immediately took on the surface density typical of a human body. Her shoulders slumped and her smile disappeared.

"Ok, who's the wise guy that left the water running?" the girl was about ready to turn the corner to turn off the water.

"I did."

My voice seemed to shock her.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Sissi."

Sissi...I checked my memory. Elizabeth Delmas. Daughter of Jean-Pierre Delmas, headmaster of Kadic Academy. The first human possession my father had done. She was known to be irritating, but not a major threat or even a major obstacle.

I stopped the water, put a towel on, and met her outside he shower.

"Morgan Xanthos. I arrived yesterday, in the late afternoon. It is a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand for a handshake, she took it and gave an insincere smile.

"The pleasure's all mine...Now, let's go over a few rules, hm?" Sissi said, she went over to a mirror and started to brush her hair. "Rule one, things go my way around here. Rule two this bathroom is mine until at least 6:30 in the morning. Beauty like mine takes time to accomplish, and privacy. Rule three, stay away from Ulrich Stern, he's mine."

"Ulrich Stern is in a relationship with you?" I asked. I was certain that Ulrich and Yumi were more likely to be in a relationship.

"Well...not yet. But once he sees this new look-"

"I have no interest in a man with no taste."

I dropped the proverbial mic, and left the bathroom.

I went back into my dorm. Still, nobody was up. Classes weren't for another couple hours. There was nothing productive I could do. I could not afford to waste energy being idle as long as I was not connected to the Supercomputer. There was something I wanted to do that evening that would require a sizable amount of energy. I had enough to sustain myself plus the equivalent of three...maybe four activated towers, depending on how complicated the attack was. I did not know how long it would be until I got a good power source. I had to save wherever possible...so, no rampaging through the streets of Paris, killing everyone I could find.

Not yet anyways...it was a rather tempting idea.

I put myself into sleep mode and set an alarm to go off at 7 am, enough time for me to eat breakfast and get to class.

"WAKE UP!"

I sat bolt upright.

"Late on your first day of class, miss Xanthos. You aughta be ashamed! I'll let you off with a warning this time, young lady, but move it! First hour's already half over. Come on, move it!"

"Calm down...I am getting up." I glared sidelong at Jim. He inhaled as though he were about to protest my attitude, but then backed off. I got up, already dressed, and walked out of my room. Jim followed me out and closed the door.

I had those hallucinations again...I tried to recall what exactly happened in it. Something with shadows and heartbeat...and that woman again. Why could I not recall what I had seen? My memory was perfect.

"You know, Morgan. I look forward to learning more about you. I might be a gym teacher, but I also consider myself a mentor, and a friend. You see, this one time when I was in high school-"

"If it is all the same to you, Mr. Morales. I would like to get to class in peace." I cut him off.

"Right, right...Well, stay out of trouble."

I was already gone.

First class today: Physics. Physics with all the Lyoko Warriors, save for Yumi and William.

Fantastic.

Well, no, sarcasm aside, this was fantastic. Although being in the proximity of the Lyoko Warriors irritated me, this was a great place to start observing them in their natural habitat. Odd was drawing, Ulrich looked out the window, Jeremie looked down at his paper, automatically taking notes. His thoughts were likely on something else. Aelita was the only one actually paying attention to the teacher.

"Why are you interrupting my class?!" The teacher...Suzanne Hertz, snapped at me.

"I am new. I overslept."

"Well...if that is the case, make sure not to do it again. Introduce yourself and take a seat. You will have to get the notes from one of your classmates."

I introduced myself simply as Morgan Xanthos, and took the only available seat...right next to Jeremie Belpois.

Well...he would be close if I wanted to electrocute him...but I still did not like being next to the boy who took...everything...from me.

I swallowed my anger. It was unbelievably easy for me to wear the facade of a normal human student. This was what I had been training for my entire life. I paid attention and wrote down everything Hertz said while observing the Warriors in the periphery. Classes were designed to teach people new information, correct? The teacher just kept talking about y=mx+b. I knew that sort of thing as soon as I was created. Just how stupid was the general human population?

That class passed, and then another, and another. They were all the same, all boring. Humans sitting all around me. It was all to keep up appearances, all for observation. It would pay off later. Still, this seemed like a waste of my time. The one interesting class I did have was history. The class was discussing different wars all over the world. It seemed there was not a single point in history that humanity was not in some war or another. Why did humans kill each other? Why did Xana want me to destroy their kind if they were already destroying each other?

Not that I questioned my father...it was just a little strange.

History ended too, and it was lunch time.

I walked across the courtyard on the way to the cafeteria. I could feel everyone looking at me. Some said hushed comments about the strange new girl. Some said some very good things, and some said bad things. Apparently word of my confrontation with Sissi had gotten around. Some kid even dared to say something to my face. Some nerdy kid with glasses and pimples.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing going after Sissi like that?! And what's with that getup, huh?! Are you goth or something?"

The nearby vending machine short circuited and shocked him...oops.

"Stupid vending machine!" He cursed. He turned around and kicked the vending machine hard. "Ow ow ow!" He hopped around, his right foot in pain. I smirked.

"I would appreciate it if you did not use such demeaning labels or stereotypes."

As I walked I could feel every single pair of eyes on me. All those warm bodies...all those beating hearts. I looked like them, superficially, but how was I ever supposed to blend in with them. I was a strange girl in a strange land, and at that moment, I came to the only logical conclusion.

I was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time elapsed since ch 2: half a day
> 
> Time Elapsed since ch 1: a day and a half
> 
> By the way, guys, I'm going to post this story illustrated (as best as I can) on coderevenge dot tumblr dot com, I'm working on chapter one, now.
> 
> Fave and Follow if you enjoyed, and leave a review, because your words mean so much to me. (Or read old reviews from the previous draft of this story for horror filled spoiler-y things of what lies ahead)
> 
> And as always guys, have an awesome day!


	4. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and the Lyoko Warriors become BFFs and Morgan gets a laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that you've met Morgan and seen her obstacles, it's time for her to get to work. Let the scheming begin! I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Morgan. If you want to use her I'm totally cool with it just please ask permission and please honor the character.
> 
> On with the story! I hope you enjoy!

I sat alone in the cafeteria, a large pile of food in front of me. Everyone avoided me. Maybe it was how I looked? Maybe it was the situation with Sissi? I did not know, exactly, and I did not care. I had to keep up the appearance of a student, not become friends with them. I also had earbuds in my ears, made of my own energy, of course. It was one of those human social conventions. Earbuds in meant 'leave me alone.' In this way, I could listen to the conversations of Kadic without being bothered.

Idle chatter...mindless gossip...nothing important or particularly interesting. My attention drifted to the Lyoko Warriors, who were all sitting at a table near me.

"Did you see that new girl in Physics? She's a little strange, don't you think?" Odd said.

So the Lyoko Warriors were talking about me as well. Hm...I needed them to talk about themselves. As I was listening to them, I had an epiphany. Befriend them.

Yes. This would work. This was an angle I had not considered before, but I could get more information out of them if I befriended them. Just how deep could my deception go? Well...I was about to find out. I got up and walked over to the Lyoko Warrior's table.

"Would any of you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Um...I don't know about-"

I went ahead and sat down.

"Come on, Jeremie, don't be rude. Anyone who can put Sissi in her place like that is welcome here," Odd said. Jeremie gave me a sidelong glance but then shrugged and went back to eating. He always had been the most paranoid of the group.

"My name is Aelita, and these are my friends, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi," Aelita said, gesturing to each in turn.

"I am Morgan Xanthos. I'm a tenth grader and I'm new here."

"That's a lot of food you got there. You sure you're going to finish it all?" Odd asked, glancing at the pile of food in front of me.

"I swear you have such a one track mind, you're like some sort of food vacuum!" Ulrich interjected.

"What can I say? I'm a connoisseur."

"Connoisseur? More like a garbage disposal!" Jeremie chimed in, laughing while Odd pouted. I just stared at them. These were the mighty warriors that killed my father? These idiots? Seriously?

"We...aren't making you uncomfortable, are we?" Aelita asked.

"No, of course not." I lied through my teeth, taking a bite of the food in front of me. The inside of my mouth looked normal, and I made chewing motions and sounds, but as soon as I swallowed the food was suspended in the electrical smoke that made up the interior of my body. I sent electrical shocks through the food, converting what I could of the food into energy. The burnt remains assimilated with the smoke in my body. I could release some of the smoke into the air if I wanted to get rid of some of the material making up my body. I could release it in such a way that it was so dilute in the air that humans could not smell it. A creature with a better sense of smell, say, a dog, might have been able to smell it, though.

"So, Morgan. Where you from?" Yumi asked.

"Oregon, in the United States." She clarified, just in case they did not know their states very well.

"The States? You're pretty far from home, and your French is pretty good, too."

"Thank you. I learned French at a young age. I was recently orphaned, and before my father died, he set it up so that I could live here until some other family member claims me." After I said that, I realized that a normal person would not give up such information so easily, so I looked down at my food and took another bite.

"No parents...I see," Aelita mumbled. I looked up. Aelita had a sadness in her eyes. Right, Franz Hopper had died and taken my father with him. I could take some comfort in that. My biggest obstacle was already out of the way. Odd put a hand on Aelita's shoulder, and she exhaled. "Anyways...what do you like to do? What are your hobbies?"

Ah yes...hobbies, activities people did for fun in their spare time. Did I have any of those?

"Fighting, mixing music, programming, and watching TV." I listed. Jeremie looked at me funny. I realized I had just listed some of the main interests of the Lyoko warriors. Well, two of the four pertained to the mission, and the other two might have been fun if I wasn't busy. Maybe when I was done I would treat the post apocalyptic world to some music...

"Cool! Sounds like you can spar with Ulrich and Yumi, or join a robotics competition, or hang out in the Rec room. There's lots of ways for you to make friends here, Morgan. You'll see," Odd explained.

"That's right! There's an end of the year party, soon! Everyone liked the student DJs at last year's party, so we're doing it again. You should see if you can sign up," Aelita explained, wrapped some spaghetti around her fork and ate it. I dug away at the pile of food in front of me at a steady pace between conversation.

"Hey, can you guys scoot over?" I looked up, it was William. I stiffened for a fraction of a second, then scooted over.

"Of course," I said, and he sat.

"Oh, thanks. By the way, I'm William. I don't think I've met you before." Ow. That hurt.

"Morgan Xanthos. I am a new student."

"Seems kind of strange for someone to come in so late in the year."

"Special circumstances," I explained, but said no more about it.

I couldn't react to him. It would be so suspicious. He was so...human, now. It was disturbing. I would get him back, though. I would get everything back that I lost.

"So, Morgan, will you be joining us for dinner?" Ulrich asked. He seems to be purposefully ignoring William. They did have that feud. Was there still tensions with him in the group? Excellent.

"No. Unfortunately I have some plans."

I sat on the bed in my room, scratching Kanky's shell absentmindedly. It was dinner time. All the students and faculty were asleep. Kanky made some whirring noises and looked around. I could tell what they wanted.

"William is not here...I apologize. I have a plan. We will get him back. Do not worry." I smiled down at them. "It will all be ok."

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. I glanced at the young man in the doorway. He had red hair and was completely expressionless.

"I have done as you requested, Morgan," he said, his voice overlapping with that of the specter controlling him.

"Very good, set up the computer on the desk there. The wifi password is bobble penguin. Two words, in leet, the first letter of each ."

The young man pulled a sleek looking laptop out of his bag and placed it on the desk. He plugged it in, opened it up, and began downloading various programs I would need access to. Creating this specter had drained about 30% of my energy. I could take back some of the energy by absorbing the specter back into my body, but much of the energy would be lost.

"I am finished," he deadpanned.

"Go to the center of the nearest public park and report to me when you get there."

"Understood."

He stood up rather rigidly and left. I took his place in front of the computer and began writing a simple search program. This program would go out on the internet and search for any blocks of Xana's code. This way I could find out if he was...salvageable, or not. This laptop was serviceable. It was not nearly as good as the Supercomputer...not by a long shot. It was the same with this room. I could live here...but it was nothing like home.

A loud, piercing scream broke my concentration. I ripped my head around. What in the world was that.

Aelita. It was Aelita. I recognized the voice.

I stormed across the hall and threw open Aelita's door. I did not care what was bothering her, but the less attention to my dorm, the better.

"What was with that scream?! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry...I had a nightmare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time elapsed since the end of ch 4- half a day
> 
> Time elapsed total- 2 days
> 
> The illustration of the first chapter is up! Look for the blog code revenge on tumblr and scroll down a little bit. It's there.
> 
> Also from here on out the point of view of this story is gonna hop around like a little bunny rabbit. I'll be sure to let you know in the intro who is talking.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always guys, have an awesome day~


	5. Not My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelita has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, chapter 5! I said I'd get it up tonight and I did! I don't own Code Lyoko I do own Morgan feel free to use her for your stuff just ask me first.
> 
> This chapter is in Aelita's POV
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"Well...try not to have any more. If you scream like that again you'll wake up the entire school!"

"...Easy for you to say..." I mumbled, and rolled over. I heard the door close and tried to get back to sleep.

But I couldn't.

It had only been two days since my father's death. I was having those nightmares again. The ones with Mr. Puck...except they were different this time. Just a little different...I was the elf. I ran toward my father and away from a black wolf. None of the tree branches were low enough to climb, and there were no bushes. There was nowhere to hide. I just kept running but the wolf got closer and closer. And I just kept running and I got closer to dad and the wolf caught me and-

I had to stop myself, I was panicking again.

I sat back up and felt for my phone on the nightstand. I found it and texted Jeremie.

Jeremie, are youu up

His response came almost immediately.

Yes. Is something wrong?

N ightmar ess I

Aelita, take a deep breath and try to explain.

I took a shaky breath in and tried to concentrate on the words I was typing.

I had that nightmare again

with the wolves

The mind processes what happens in life, warps it, and gives it back to you as a dream. It shouldn't be a surprise you're having nightmares...considering what's happened. It's only been a few days. You're going to be ok.

Yeah i guess...I just feel so on edge you know everything ended so suddenly and i just

My head hurt. I rubbed my temples. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I couldn't go back to sleep. It helped a little to talk to Jeremie and know he was in the same building. He was right there and in the morning I could talk to him and he was real and right in front of me. I spent so long in the Supercomputer and so long fighting Xana. Now I could finally rest, and yet...I took a deep breath.

Yeah. I know what you mean. I'm...on my computer. I was on my computer when you texted.

Not sleeping?

Not sleeping.

At 3 in the morning.

Well neither were you.

haha

So, did you want to talk about something?

Yeah, I guess. What are you working on?

He explained that he was just writing code. He needed to keep busy. He was so used to sleepless nights and constant programming, he just couldn't quit cold turkey. He was still on high alert, like all of us were. He was still suspicious when he didn't need to be, like with Morgan earlier today...or yesterday, if you were being technical about it. He thought it was just a little too convenient. I...honestly did not have the mental energy to contradict him.

Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep with my phone on my chest.

I slept in that morning. It was Sunday after all, there were no classes. Eventually Odd came and woke me up at about 3pm, but once I was up he left...something about ping pong. Twelve hours...I slept twelve hours and I still felt horrible. I...needed a shower. My back and head and chest and...basically all of me was still sore. The hot water would wake me up and hopefully clear my head. It was like...my head was preventing me from really thinking about things be also I was able to have this completely lucid internal monologue about not being able to think...weird.

I got into the shower and turned on the water.

And jumped back! So much for a hot shower, this was completely freezing!

"Today is not your day." I said to myself. Nobody was around to hear. Of course nobody was around to hear, it was 3 in the afternoon on a Sunday, nobody would be taking a shower now...nobody except me. What was I even doing? Why couldn't I just-

Well, I had come here to get clean, I should get clean. I cranked the heat way up, put my hand in the water, and waited. It warmed up a little, enough for me to step in, but it was far from the hot shower I wanted.

Well, if nothing else, it woke me up. I felt less gross.

I put on a bathrobe and brushed my hair in front of the mirror. Pink...

Mommy?

No! No no no, stop! You stop that, brain! Don't you dare...

It's going to be ok, Aelita. Mom's gone but...we've got you. It's going to be ok.

Wait...what?

Whose voice was that?

That wasn't mom's or dad's voice or my voice...who was it? Who else was there?

Was there someone I was forgetting, or had my mind degraded so much I was making up new painful memories.

I smiled in the mirror, the brightest, most genuine smile I could manage. It looked pretty convincing. Pretending everything was ok probably wasn't the healthiest thing in the world, but it was how we'd had to function for the last two years of our lives. There was immense pressure to make sure the world was safe, but if we were at school...even if everything was falling apart...everything had to be ok.

Everything was ok.

We had each other, and we could relax now.

Relax...where? Where was everyone? Oh wait, I remembered Odd said something about ping pong. The rec room. That's where they were, probably. I got dressed and headed over there.

"Oh hey, looks like our princess has rejoined the living! And just in time too, you're about to watch the Great and Powerful Odd leave his opponent in the dust!" Odd waved over at me and I weakly waved back.

"Odd the Great and Powerful? Yeah right! I'll make you swallow those words!" William retorted.

"That's not the only thing I'll swallow!" Odd winked.

"What, you mean like breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, Aelita...breakfast. Really, you are just too innocent."

Innocent? But I didn't get it. Was there some joke I wasn't getting-

OHHHH!

Oh.

Nevermind, I got it.

"Hey! What was that for!" Odd exclaimed, William had served the ball while Odd was looking at me.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention." William responded. They kept talking but I kinda zoned out. Behind them, Ulrich was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Jeremie was on his laptop. Yumi...was probably at home. One or two younger students were playing darts in the back, and Morgan was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. She was watching the news and typing away at her laptop. I took a seat in between Jeremie and Morgan.

"Good morning. Are you feeling any better?" Jeremie asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I answered, sinking into the couch cushion behind me. My shoulders relaxed a little.

"I am glad." I raised an eyebrow and looked to the side. It was Morgan. She was talking. "I apologize for last night. I was irritated because of insomnia. However, that is not an adequate excuse."

"Oh, it's ok." I said.

"Good." Morgan smiled and went back to typing.

"I don't mean to intrude but...is that...a Luvagilo laptop?" Jeremie asked. I guessed this was the first time he'd actually noticed it.

"Yes. I got some inheritance money and decided to spend it on this." she explained.

"But it's so expensive!"

"Yes." Morgan's eyes flicked up at the TV screen. "Oh."

I looked up to the screen. It was a special news report on a stolen laptop. A Luvagilo laptop.

"Breaking news. Last night a computer store was robbed. The thief stole the Luvagilo, the most advanced model to date. The young man, aged 20, was caught on security camera and identified as John McField. The young man was found earlier this morning unconscious in the middle of the park with no memory of the previous night. He was arrested but tested negative for both drugs and alcohol. His loss of memory remains a mystery."

Jeremie's eyes went wide. "You...you don't think...?"

"No, there's no way." I interjected. Still, the fact that someone committed a crime, passed out, and then didn't remember it got all of our attentions. William and Odd stopped playing and gathered near the couch. Ulrich put down his magazine and leaned forward. Morgan just watched with mild interest. There was more, an interview with the guard on duty at the time.

"Well, this teenage boy comes in...I don't know how he did it. I was watching the whole time, I he stands there, and I walk up to him and tell him to get out of here before I call the cops. He just stands there so I take out my cell phone. He snapped at that point and...I don't know, he must have had a taser or something. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, and there was something about his eyes...and..."

"Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm on it." Jeremie's fingers glided across the keys. "Um...I might need to dig into this to figure anything out. We should go." Jeremie got up and we all followed, filing out of the rec room and toward Jeremie's room.

No.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Today was not my day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time elapsed since last chapter: half a day
> 
> Time elapsed since chapter 1: 2 and a half days
> 
> Also it is my birthday today, so that's cool ^^ the smol Affa you knew from her awkward writing days of middle school has grown up and is going off to college in a few weeks. Morgan and I have changed a lot. Here's to many more years of telling stories.
> 
> Anyways, leave a review if you enjoyed it. Anything you do to let me know you're there is appreciated, but your words mean a lot to me!
> 
> And as always, guys, have an awesome day.


	6. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan tries to go home. It doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Settling into college and hopefully writing this more often. I don't own Code Lyoko.
> 
> Morgan's POV

I watched the Lyoko Warriors leave and smiled in satisfaction. The plan worked. The Lyoko Warriors would become paranoid trying to find out how Xana survived and where he was hiding, and I got a shiny new laptop.

My eyes flickered back to the laptop screen. I typed in a few more lines of code. I was working on a program to search the network for traces of Xana. If any traces survived, perhaps I could use them to resurrect my father...

And...there. It was finished. The computer needed to be left on for several hours while the program ran. I would have to leave it in my room. I glanced around the room.

"Are you still watching that?" Theo asked. "There's a soccer game on."

"Do what you want. I was just leaving." I said, closing my laptop and getting up. He changed the station and I walked out of the rec room. I headed toward the dorms. It seemed the Lyoko Warriors had already made it inside because I did not see them anywhere. There were not many people around, probably due to the fact that it was a Sunday. Sunday meant no school. Many of the students and teachers took advantage of that in order to go out into the city, or visit family if they were close enough.

I, of course, had no family to visit.

I climbed the stairs, and went into my dorm. I set my laptop down on the desk, opened it, and hit enter to activate the program. It would continue to run for a long time, at least the next few days. During that time, the functionality of my laptop would be limited. This, by no means, meant that I would be disconnected during that time. My AI was like a computer, after all. I could perform many of the functions of a computer inside my mind.

For example, if I wanted to observe the campus through the security programs, I could connect to them by sending a signal and establishing a connection. I could do all this without touching a computer. When I saw through a camera, it was like seeing through my own eyes, except, in most cases, I was not able to move them. They also had less quality graphics.

Electronics were an extension of myself, like extra ears and eyes and limbs...it was just another way for me to connect with and manipulate the world around me.

I could, of course, watch the world through a security camera and through my own eyes simultaneously. It was like watching two or more movies on top of each other, except, while humans would get horribly confused, I could concentrate on each individually. This was one of the main features of a multi-agent system.

I took a look around the room. I hadn't really looked at this point. It was...rather plain. A bed...a desk...a closet...nothing of any real interest or excitement to me. I missed home already. I did what I wanted there, and I didn't have to adhere to a schedule some human made for me.

How would I kill them? Well, my first instinct was to rip them apart slowly and painfully. They hurt me so I would hurt them. However, over the course of my life efficiency had been drilled into my mind over and over. Be quick, be efficient, be decisive. So...the best thing to do would be to somehow get all of them in one small space and kill them there. I wanted to do this without getting caught by anyone else. I didn't want to attract the attention of the entire human population. I was powerful, but I wasn't ready to take them all on just yet.

With a flick of the wrist I summoned Kanky out of hiding. They appeared with a little spark and ran up to me. They were always so excited, it never failed to put a smile on my face. They were the little piece of home I had left.

Home, I had to get home. Wouldn't it be nice to revive my father and have his room all reconstructed and ready to go?

"Kanky, I need you to stay here. Guard the laptop at all costs. Understand?" They nodded. I was excited. I wanted to check on the Supercomputer. Maybe I could just...turn it on?

It was daylight, still, and a Sunday, so as long as I kept the door locked, nobody would go poking around...hopefully.

After a final pat on the head I left Kanky in the room and slipped out into the hall. I slipped past Belpois' room. The Lyoko Warriors were all gathered around Jeremie's computer. They were just mumbling about what could possibly be happening. Odd was trying to lighten things up. Nothing particularly noteworthy.

I went out into the woods. Once I was out of sight, I sped up. It felt absolutely wonderful, being able to go the speed I knew I could. Soon, I reached the streets, and had to slow down again.

There stood the Factory, my factory, where my father was created, where I was created. it gave me a sense of comfort...a nostalgia. I just wanted to go home...

But I couldn't. Of course I couldn't. That would have made things too easy. If I'd been able to go home right then, I might not have come back. The entire story would have ended right there. I might have just given up, satisfied to sleep forever back in the virtual world. Even though I thought I was so determined at the time...I might have taken the easy out if it had been available to me.

But it wasn't. And I didn't give up right there.

I went down to the Supercomputer room. The computer slid out of its casing easily enough. It towered above me. Something felt wrong, very wrong, but I could not put my finger on it. I pressed the small button on the side of the computer. A panel next to it slid open, and a switch popped out in the upward position. It was a little counter-intuitive that the computer was off when the switch was in the upward position, but that did not bother me much.

I pulled the switch...and immediately felt the same excruciating burning sensation. I flipped the switch back and bent over, catching my breath.

I felt...unstable. My form rippled and sparked at the edges. That...that was horrible. Who would make something like that?!

Jeremie Belpois. Jeremie Belpois would make something like that.

And Jeremie Belpois was the only one who could deactivate it.

He would not do it of his own free will, and if I possessed him, I would run into the same type of problem. The specter controlling him would immediately dissipate. He would just pass out on me. I would have to...think of something...but right now I couldn't do much thinking. My mind and my body were fuzzy. Like static.

By the time I got back up it was dark outside. I still felt weak, but I could focus enough to keep my form and get myself back to the Academy.

Jim asked me where I had been, I think. I made something up about going shopping. He said I didn't look well and took me to the nurse. What would this translate to in human terms...fever...normal symptoms? I looked it up.

Symptoms depend on the underlying cause for the fever. Symptoms that commonly occur with fever include excessive sweating, chills, and headache. Additional symptoms that occur with fever include body aches, muscle aches, weakness, fatigue, cough, sore throat, rash, and sinus congestion.

I told the nurse I had some of the symptoms, and made sure to shiver a little and bring my internal body temperature up. She said I needed bed rest for a few days. She gave me some pills to bring the fever down. Then had a student...Emily DeLuc, I think, bring me back to my room.

I collapsed on the bed and went into sleep mode. Maybe I could conserve some energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time elapsed since last chapter: half a day
> 
> Time elapsed since chapter 1: 3 days
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna try to make it a rule to finish a chapter every weekend...maybe?
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a review, they mean so much to me.
> 
> And as always guys, have an awesome day!


	7. What Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is free now...but he's struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while. Code Lyoko belongs to MoonScoop. This is from William's POV. Enjoy.

I could hear him.

I could still hear him.

I couldn't remember anything else, but still...

Once he got into your head, he never left.

Xana...

It was gym class, Wednesday morning. Two weeks until finals, nobody's heart was really in the class anymore. Three weeks until summer break. We defeated Xana just in time. If the fight went into summer break...my parents woulda been asking questions. Everyone would have started asking questions. Could the rest have even stayed here to fight? Could they have kept the secret?

It didn't matter, we defeated him. Well...they defeated him. I let myself become his puppet. Twice.

And they wouldn't let me forget it. I guess they were fighting me for so long that they still saw me kind of negatively. It was okay, though. We would ride out the next three weeks, ace the finals, and celebrate Xana's defeat at the party this Friday.

Ace finals...for classes I only attended for the first month...

Oh well, if my folks asked, I was distracted by love.

Speaking of love, there was Yumi, stretching her legs a few feet away. it was so good just to spend time with her again. She still didn't give off that same vibe that she gave me last year. Maybe I came on too strong? It was fine, I knew we were still destined to be together. I would lay off for now, but she would come back to me eventually. For now, I was just happy to be in the real world and acting under my own free will.

You think you're acting under your own free will? That's funny. Last I checked, you took your orders from me.

"William? You ok?" Yumi asked. I looked up, she seemed concerned. "You flinched, and you were shivering."

"Oh? It's...It's nothing." I answered. Yumi raised an eyebrow at me, and for a second she looked like she was going to push for a better answer, but she let it drop.

"Xanthos? Xanthos?!" Jim called out. "Where is that girl? Late the first day and now this? Just because it's the end of the year doesn't mean you can just duck out! Are you all listening to me?! Back in the tropics, you were late you got bitten by a viper!"

"With all due respect, Jim, we're not in the tropics." I said. "And we all have about a thousand papers and projects to get done, so if you could just get on with it...?"

"How would you like two hours of detention, Dunbar?!"

"BETTER MAKE IT FOUR!"

"DEAL! Now...all of you run a mile. Dunbar, see me after class."

And so we started running. Morgan Xanthos, she sort of came out of nowhere, didn't she? She didn't really seem to care about school. Why did she come a month before school ended? And why did she keep looking at me? Every so often I'd see her looking at me from the corner of my eye. Something about it would feel...weird. I couldn't think of the word for it. Like...nostalgic...but in a bad way...?

It was harder to run than it was before all this, before Xana took me prisoner, that is. I didn't remember anything from those months, but I was mentally and physically exhausted. The first few days it was hard to move. Now I could do things, but I was still really tired. I guess trying to put up some form of resistance for months on end without sleep would do that to a person.

But, somehow, I did what he wanted us to do. I finished the mile, and all the other exercises he had us do during class, and I made it until the end of the class. I was out of breath, but I did it. I needed a nap.

"I'm going ahead to the meeting, ok?" Yumi said under her breath as she passed me.

"Right...I'll be right there after I talk to G.I. Jim." The students left, leaving only Jim and me.

"Dunbar, what's wrong? Over the past week you've changed. You're a lot weaker and a lot more sarcastic than you've been in a long time. I thought you were past all that. And you look like you haven't been feeling well. If there's anything wrong you can tell a teacher, you know that, right?"

"It's nothing, Jim. Can I go now?" I dismissed him...but he wouldn't let me leave.

"Now you and I both know that isn't true." There was an awkward pause, I wasn't about to tell him and he wasn't moving. It was a stalemate. "Listen, you don't have to talk to me, but I want you to promise you'll talk to somebody about whatever it is that's going on. Ok?"

"It's not a big deal, Jim. Just a broken heart, is all."

"All the same..."

"Thanks, Jim. I'll...I have to do homework. Can I just?" I made a move to leave.

"Of course...see you tomorrow."

I walked away, into the dorm building, and into Jeremie's room. Everyone was gone except Jeremie and Aelita.

"Just a little late, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We didn't know how long you were going to take with Jim, so we had to start without you." Aelita said. "You didn't miss much, though. It's obviously a specter...but Jeremie took a look at the footage from the security cameras in the factory around the time of the crime. Nothing."

"I'm really at a loss here." Jeremie leaned back and rubbed his temples.

"Maybe...someone did something that makes it look like a specter, but it's not actually a specter?" I suggested, flopping down on the bed next to Aelita.

"No, impossible." Jeremie turned toward us in his swivel chair. "The guy looked right at the camera. The eye of Xana was there. It's like he was mocking us."

"We're going to try checking the factory in person tonight. There might be something the cameras didn't see." Aelita said.

"Meanwhile, I'll keep looking for Replikas. It's always possible one or two survived somehow...and that's where Xana would most likely be hiding." He turned back to his computer and kept scrolling through this screen...I didn't know what it was. Well, I mean obviously it was a search program for Xana, but I couldn't make sense of it. How did Jeremie ever keep up with all this?

"Right...well, keep me posted about the trip to the factory, huh?" I waved and left the room.

They had a meeting without me.

I sighed. The wounds were still too fresh.

I wasn't their enemy though...

How could I prove that?

Um...huh.

I found myself in front of Morgan Xanthos's room. I guess I wanted to know something about her? Something...didn't seem right about her. I knocked on the door.

"Uh...um...it's open." I heard from inside. I opened the door. It was dark inside, and the shades were down. There was some rustling from the bed.

"Hey, it's William. William Dunbar, from lunch the other day."

"Yeah, I remember you. Did you need something?" she asked from the bed.

"...Jim wanted me to check on you, you know, since you skipped out on class." Crap, I was completely making this up as I went.

"I see." She said it completely neutral. Did that mean anything, or? "Well, I have a fever. The nurse can account for that. She told me to stay in bed. I guess Jim just didn't hear about it."

"Huh? Ok." I looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. I saw a closed laptop on her desk. It looked really fancy and vaguely familiar. Where had I seen it?

Oh! The news! This was the same kind of laptop as the one that had been stolen.

"Looks fancy. Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"America. I got some inheritance money and decided to spend it on this." Morgan explained.

Well...there wasn't any way to prove she was lying. Not without digging into some stuff illegally. I could probably get Jeremie to do that...

Or maybe she was just a normal person and I was being paranoid?

"Why'd you come here with only a month left to go in the year?" I asked.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Morgan smirked.

"Just curious."

"Fair enough. I needed a place to stay."

"No family to take you in?"

"No."

"So you're gonna stay here during the summer?"

"It's either that or find a cheap hotel. I haven't talked to the principal about that yet. Anything else you want to know?"

"No...I guess not. I hope you feel better soon." I turned to leave.

"William." she called after me.

"Yes?" I turned back toward her.

"Thank you...for checking up on me." she smiled at me. I walked out and closed the door.

Something was wrong here...

I could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit in the time elapsed tomorrow but it's like 3 days and like an hour.
> 
> Also, I'm advertising my let's play channel here, right now I'm playing a pretty neat rpg, the code lyoko game, and undertale
> 
> you tube / user / AwesomeFanFicAuthor

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to be on this brand new archive, I hope you enjoy the stories I have to tell. Have an awesome day, guys!


End file.
